


Babysitting

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Babysitting, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders If You Squint, Disney Movies, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Roman doesn't like being the designated babysitter.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Babysitting

“Just do it, please,” Logan sighed at Roman, who had his arms crossed. “I know you don’t like playing with Patton, but we have to go.”

“But Patton’s a baby! I’m not a babysitter!” Roman protested.

“You are for tonight,” Logan said, exasperated. “I’ll pay you in gummy bears when Remus and I get back. Just. Make sure that Patton doesn’t die.”

Roman huffed as Logan left the room, and went over to Patton, flopping down on the couch next to him. “Roman?”

“What.”

“Want to watch a movie?” Patton asked. “Disney, maybe?”

This kid knew his weaknesses. “All right...”


End file.
